Rosas de inverno
by Dannu
Summary: Em meio a uma guerra sob o gelo eterno da Islândia, um ferreiro e uma rainha descobrem o mais puro dos sentimentos!  Fanfic com a turma de Asgard


**CAPÍTULO I**

Não era a primeira vez que o fazia. Agarrando os lençóis da cama, amarrando as pontas uma na outra, fez para si uma escada e atirando-a pela janela do quarto, situado no terceiro andar do palácio Valhala, desceu por ela até a grama completamente coberta de neve do jardim do castelo. A lua brilhava alta, com certeza já havia soado a meia noite.

O vestido de tons rosados, os longos e cacheados cabelos louros, correu silenciosa pelo gelo, até encontrar o muro rente ao lago, completamente petrificado, num ponto afastado dos olhares vigilantes dos guardas reais e saltando, com certa dificuldade feminina, a muralha de pedra, sorriu ao encontrar-se em plena rua da cidade de Jotunheim.

- Você demorou! - reclamou uma jovem, tão loura e branca quanto ela própria - Já passa da meia noite, princesa Freya, será o tempo de chegar na festa e voltar antes de que nos descubram!

Dizia Ayleen, em seu vestido de tons verdes, caminhando apressadamente ao lado da princesa da Islândia. Apesar de seus traços delicados, era possível reconhecer entre as duas quem era nobre e quem era criada, uma vez que Ayleen era a dama de companhia da princesa.

- Não perco esta festa por nada! - falava a princesa - E não precisamos voltar tão rápido, Ayleen. E não me chame de princesa quando estivermos na rua! - reclamou - Lembre-se de que ninguém pode saber que eu sou a princesa Freya. Aqui eu sou Danna!

- Desculpe, alteza, digo...Danna! - sorriu a jovem - É que isso já está me deixando maluca e preocupada! Espero que não nos descrubram, porque se a rainha Hilda descobre que eu te ajudo a fugir pela janela para ir pra festas, manda cortar minha cabeça!

- Ela não vai descobrir e já basta de histerios! Quero aproveitar a noite, pois é solstício de inverno e vai demorar para que tenhamos outra noite como esta!

Chegaram à pequena vila que circundava a cidade. Festejado desde a época dos antigos e valentes vínkings, os solstícios e equinócios eram datas especiais e religiosamente comemoradas pelos seus descendentes, que faziam oferendas aos deuses do panteão nórdico, sendo o principal deles Odin, o senhor da terra de Asgard.

A fogueira ardia no centro, sendo continuamente revivida por três homens cuja função era manter o fogo aceso até o final dos festejos, que duravam três dias. Ao redor, pessoas dançavam antigas e tradicionais danças folclóricas, bebendo brennivén, uma bebida alcóolica destilada da batata e aromatizada com folhas de cominho e comiam carne de tubarão, um delicioso prato típico do solstício de 22 de dezembro, a noite mais longa do ano.

As garotas sorriam e logo se imiscuiram entre os bailarinos, no centro dos festejos e rápido foram escolhidas para parceiras.

- Parece que seu par está muito interessado em você, Ayleen. Ele não tira os olhos do seus seios!

Falou Freya, num sussurro de fofoca, num momento em que as duas se aproximaram durante a dança.

- E o seu não fica atrás, princ...- a outra fez uma careta, entortando a boca, indicando o jovem com quem dançava - Desculpe, Danna...Mas ele só falta te comer com os olhos! É um comportamente indecoroso para com a irmã da rainha!

- Ele não sabe que eu sou a irmã da rainha, Ayleen...

Sussurrou a outra, quando voltaram a reunir-se num determinado momento do baile.

- Mas se segue assim, logo logo vai passar a mão na sua bunda! - disse Ayleen, num sussurro indignado.

- E o que é que te de mais nisso? - Freya deu de ombros, sorrindo - Espero que ele não fique só na mão! É tão bonito, já reparou?

Freya deu um sorrisinho cínico e insinuante ao rapaz loiro com quem dançava, enquanto afastava-se de uma estupefata amiga, dando toda sua atenção ao seu par, realmente um belo jovem com os traços dos antigos nórdicos.

- Está gostando da festa? - perguntou ele, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Você não sabe quanto! - respondeu sarcástica.

- Engraçado, sou da vila, mas nunca tinha te visto antes! Você é daqui?

- Acabei de mudar! Além disso, aqui tem tantas garotas que, com certeza, é normal que você não haja notado minha presença!

- Uma garota tão linda quanto você, eu teria notado no meio de uma multidão, quanto mais no meio de meia dúzia de obtusas meninas!

Respondeu ele, fazendo-a corar. Ela sorriu, seguindo o compasso do companheiro. De repente a música foi interrompida. Algumas mulheres vestidas de guerreiras vieram ao centro e começaram a enscenar a morte da deusa Freya, deusa da fertilidade, que durante o inverno deveria descer ao mundo dos mortos para encontrar-se com o deus e só retornaria na próxima primavera. Ayleen aproveitou a chance para aproximar-se da companheira.

- Alteza, creio que seja mais sensato que voltemos ao palácio! - falava em voz baixa - Já é madrugada alta e logo os guardas trocarão de posto, será impossível entrar depois disso!

- Mais um pouco, Ayleen. Estou me divertindo tanto!

Falou a loira indicando o belo rapaz que prestava atenção à peça, naquele momento, ignorando as amigas.

- Mas, princesa, é uma loucura! Como irmã da rainha, será um escândalo que a encontrem no meio da gente comúm, ainda mais vestida de criada e fugida do castelo no meio da noite como se fosse uma criminosa!

- Eu sou uma princesa, não deveria me preocupar com o que falam! A coroa devia me dar mais liberdade, não menos! - rebateu Freya.

- Não arrisquemos. Bridgit também desconfia que ando saindo do palácio no meio da noite. Se conta pra alguém, perco minha colocação!

- Tudo bem, já me convenceu! - careta de enfado - Me espera na saída da vila, já te encontrarei!

Ayleen obedeceu, Freya voltou-se ao seu companheiro.

- Creio que já é tarde, cavalheiro! Preciso ir, meu pai me espera em casa! - disse com um singelo sorriso.

- Premite que eu a acompanhe, senhorita? - perguntou o jovem imediatamente - Já é muito tarde para que uma dama tão distinta ande sozinha por ai!

- Não precisa e não estou sozinha, minha imrã veio comigo, está me esperando logo ali, na entrada do vilarejo!

- Posso saber ao menos o seu nome? - interrogou entre o sério e o conquistador - Assim saberei por que familia devo procurá-la!

- Procurar-me! - ela sorriu sem graça - Me chamo Danna! - respondeu, sorrindo com sinceridade.

- E onde eu posso encontrá-la, senhorita? Desejo vê-la outra vez!

- Bem...eu...- Freya foi pega de surpresa, mas também ela tinha vontade de vê-lo outra vez - Você-pode me encontrar no castelo! - disse por fim - Sou a criada particular da princesa Freya!

- Então é por isso que a princesa não sai na rua, tem medo que as pessoas vejam que sua criada é muito mais bonita que ela! - galanteador.

- Como pode dizer isso se nunca viu a princesa? - perguntou ela, irônica e brincalhona.

- Não preciso vê-la para saber o quanto deve ser chata e mimada e você...- tocou-a no rosto - Só a posso comparar com um dia de verão, ainda que tenhas mais doçura e suavidade!

Freya avermelhou-se, sentindo que suas pernas tremiam. Depois de alguns segundos, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu irei até você!

Respondeu, tomando a mão dela e beijando. Freya, um pouco sem jeito, fez-lhe um cumprimento e saiu, olhando pra trás com um doce sorriso quando já estava a uma certa distância.

Ayleen a esperava nervosa. Quando a viu, agarrou sua mão e abalaram na direção da estrada que dava para o palácio. Dentro de uma hora haveria a troca de guarda e já não poderiam entrar quando isso acontecesse.

- Você ficou louca? - perguntou Ayleen, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas desertas - Disse a ele que era uma criada do castelo?

- O que você queria que eu tivesse dito? - Freya surpresa - Que era a irmã da rainha e que gostava de me vestir de serva para sair para dançar? Ele teria rido da minha cara! Além disso, não faz a mínima idéia de como é a princesa!

- Mas e se ele for mesmo te procurar no palácio? Vai descobrir que era tudo mentira e não vai mais querer ver você!

- Ele não vai me procurar no castelo! Que homem procura uma mulher no dia seguinte a um encontro? Nenhum! São todos uns cretinos que nos dizem um monte de mentiras para nos levar para a cama!

- Bom, com certeza nem todos são assim! E se ele for diferente?

- Ayleen, o inverno chegou! Somente na primavera haverá festas novamente. Até lá, já terá me esquecido. Só um louco sairá debaixo da neve para procurar uma criada!

- Bom, fiz minha parte, depois não diga que não te avisei! - Ayleen aperta ainda mais o braço da companheira.

- Tenho medo dessas ruas. Com os saxoes nas nossas praias, não há mais um lugar seguro em todo país! - comentou Freya, olhando ao redor.

- Eu não temeria tanto os saxoes, mas sim o fenômeno que anda por ai!

- Que fenômeno? - Freya franziu o cenho.

- O homem lobo! - Ayleen fez voz de espanto - Dizem que é um jovem que foi abandonado no bosque quando bebê e os lobos o criaram! Mas um dia, um lobo raivoso o mordeu e lhe passou essa herança horrível e toda noite de lua cheia, como hoje, ele se transforma em...lobo...

- Sei, sai por ai uivando para a lua...- Freya irônica - Isso são só lendas, Ayleen! Não sabia que você acreditava nestas bobagens!

- Não são bobagens! - indignada - Muita gente já o viu! Falou que tem as garras enormes e enormes caninos e seus olhos...dizem que seus olhos exprimem uma grande melancolia...Por esa coisa ruim que passou com ele!

- Besteira! E ruim é tua cabeça! Agora já chega de falatório, apressemos o passo porque está muito deserto por aqui!

De repente, no meio do silêncio da noite, um uivo imenso, como um pranto de morte, atroou por todo ambiente, vindo de todas as partes ao mesmo tempo.

- Por Odin! - Ayleen fez cara de choro, tapando o rosto no braço da amiga - É o homem lobo, alteza! Ele vai nos comer! Está vindo pra cá, eu sei...eu...

- Silêncio, Ayleen! - pediu Freya, ambas haviam detido o passo. A princesa olhava tudo com muita atenção - Está tudo muito quieto...Creio que estamos sofrendo uma invasão!

- Invasão! Os saxoes estão quietos há meses, princesa, por que resolveriam atacar justamente agora?

Mal terminara de pronunciar estas palavras, um forte estrondo, como uma bomba explodindo, foi ouvido a quilômteros de distância. Quase que imediatamente, várias outras explosöes menores começaram a rebentar e uma gritaria crescente se fez ouvir vinda da festa, mais abaixo.

- SAXOES! - gritou ambas ao mesmo tempo.

**o.O.o Em outra cidade, próximo dali... o.O.o**

Já havia se acostumado ao trabalho árduo de ferreiro, pois como ofício de seu pai, passado a ele desde que era uma criança de 5 anos, já havia aprendido os horários do universo. Dormia com as estrelas e acordava com elas, antes de que qualquer cristão pensasse em deixar seu confortável leito naquele frio atroz do inverno islandês. Na humilde casa onde morava, o fogo ainda ardia fraco na lareira. Durante os longos anos de aprendizado, teve que contentar-se com pouca comida e pouco conforto e isso incluía a falta de lenha para aquecer-se no auge do inverno. Mas não reclamava.

Acordou, como fazia todos os dias, vestiu-se e saiu para a ferraria, ao lado da casa. Seu pai, já avançado em idade, já estava no local e parecia concentrado enquanto arrumava algumas espadas dentro de um grande alforje de vendedor.

- Vai viajar, pai?

Perguntou ele, pegando uma grande massa de metal e preparando o fogo para aquecê-la, começando assim, mais um dia de trabalho. As lenhas rapidamente acenderam, enquanto o rapaz, de cabelos loiros, lisos, na altura do ombro, com olhos de um azul celeste, austero e doce, puxava de uma grande manivela, que movimentava algo como um gigante leque, que soprava as chamas continuamente.

- Irei a Jotunheim, a rainha me mandou um mensageiro ontem dizendo que precisa de novas armas para o exército. Você sabe que os saxoes estão ancorados nas nossas costas e cedo ou tarde atacarão. Precisamos revidar a altura ou cairemos novamente em mãos de inimigos estrangeiros! - suspirou o velho, com a sabedoria dos anos.

- Deixe-me ir com você nessa viagem, pai! - pediu o jovem, colocando a massa no local adequado para o seu derretimento - Quase nunca saio de Gebheim, sempre estou na ferreteria, tenho vontade de conhecer o exército real, quem sabe posso me alistar para servir ao país! - falou com entusiasmo.

- Filho, Deixe dessas fantasias! Servir o exército é algo para nobres! É necessário pagar um bom dote para que te aceitem! E o que você pode oferecer a rainha? - falava com bondade, examinando suas espadas bem afiadas - A única coisa que possuímos de valor são as nossas vidas!

- Podemos oferecer nossas espadas, nosso trabalho! - disse o jovem - Sou um bom espadachim, quando a rainha me ver lutando com certeza se ajoelhará para que fique no palácio! - sorriu arrogante.

- Você deveria oferecer a sua lingua, para ver se cala essa boca e para de falar tanta bobagem! O que está fazendo? Esse metal não é o que usamos para fabricar nossas espadas! - observando a massa que havia começado a derreter.

- Esse metal é especial. Encontrei-o no bosque e com ele forjarei minha espada, para lutar contra os saxoes!

- Então concentre-se no seu trabalho...- disse, colocando seu alforje num canto separado - Eu voltarei para a cama!

- Não vai me ajudar dessa vez? Sempre fizemos tudo juntos!

- Essa espada é sua e eu já lhe ensinei como se faz, não é? Pois faça sozinho! Eu voltarei para a cama, acho que os deuses estão acertando o meu dia...- suspirou cansado.

- Não diga isso, pai, ainda é forte, vai forjar muitas espadas ainda! - sorriu o rapaz, com o seu rosto másculo de traços tão nobres.

- Minha melhor espada já está forjada! - falou o velho, encarando o filho de modo afetuoso - Você é o melhor filho que um pai pode ter, Siegfried!

- Obrigado, pai! Vá para a cama, já vou levar-lhe um pouco de água!

O velho saiu, caminhando como se sentisse dores reumáticas. Siegfried atiçou mais o fogo e limpando um poucos as mãos brancas num trapo sujo, dirigiu-se, em suas roupas de ferreiro campesino, ao interior da casa. Do tonel próximo a lareira, retirou um pouco da água gelada com um caneco e caminhou na direção do quarto paterno.

**o.O.o Jotunheim o.O.o**

- Reúnam o conselho de guerra!

Declarou a rainha, após vestir-se condizente ao seu cargo. Fora apanhada de surpresa em plena madrugada e precisava preparar um contra ataque imediatamente ou aqueles bárbaros tomariam o país.

- Bridgit, chame Sieglind imediatamente! Diga que a quero na minha sala particular! E que traga as runas!

- Sim, vossa majestade!

- Thor! - chamou seu vassalo particular, responsável pela segurança pessoal da rainha; era um tipo alto e corpulento, mas de bom coração - Mande um mensageiro ao castelo Ingmann. Diga ao general que o espero aqui para que possamos discutir a melhor estratégia de guerra!

- Farei agora mesmo, majestade! - respondeu o grandalhão - E o rei? Devo avisá-lo para que venha ou vossa majestade prefere fazê-lo por sua própria mão?

- Deixe o rei Alberich por minha conta! - respondeu Hilda - Faça o que eu mandei e expresse claramente nossa necessidade de urgência!

- Sim, majestade! - saiu.

- Mandou me chamar, rainha Hilda?

Sieglind entrou naquele momento. Levava suas conhecidas roupas negras de maga anciã e trazia pendurada em uma de suas brancas mãos, um saco de couro de carneiro, cujo interior estava volumoso.

- Acompanhe-me, maga, preciso de sua magia!

A rainha, com seu vestido longo de sacerdotisa, pois também era uma grande conhecedora da magia e da arte de curar, caminhou por um vasto corredor, em cujas paredes estavam quadros de seus antepassados. Seus cabelos longos e claros estavam trançados a maneira nórdica e tinha contas de pérolas enfeitando seus fios delicadamente. Entraram por uma porta ao final do corredor e foi a rainha quem a fechou.

Sieglind sentou-se diante de uma mesa e Hilda diante dela. Abriu seu saquinho e deixou cair as pedras primitivas, pintadas rusticamente. Depois principiou por ordená-las.

- Então, maga, o que as runas têm para me dizer? Algúm conselho, algúm aviso, uma estratégia a seguir? Ainda que estivesse esperando este ataque, não posso deixar de sentir-me surpreendida! O que dizem as runas, Sieglind?

- Calma, menina...- disse a maga, a única que a tratava assim, pois havia sido sua mestra - Os caminhos de Odin são misteriosos e nem sempre os entendemos, mas sempre são para o nosso bem! - dizia, manipulando as peças.

- Que destino pode esperar esta terra da Islândia? Me sinto tão sozinha e fraca, incapaz de proteger meu próprio país!

- Você tem a força dos deuses, minha filha...- falou a maga, um símbolo alquímico brilhando entre suas sobrancelhas - Odin está com você, é una valquíria, uma exímia guerreira e invencível no campo de batalha...

- Seja mais clara, Sieglind, neste momento o que menos necessito são charadas! Estamos no meio de uma guerra!

- Muito em breve, um fogo descerá dos céus! - falou a maga, lendo as runas - Quando isto acontecer, um homem virá...

- Um homem? Que homem?

- Um guerreiro, tão forte quanto você!

- Isso é impossível...- o semblante soberano de Hilda tornou-se peocupado. - Não há homem ou mulher neste mundo que possua uma força como a minha, ela me foi dada pelos deuses!

- Pois a força do guerreiro será tão imensa e majestuosa que se equiparará a sua e...

- E...

- Ele a vencerá em um combate!

Hilda engoliu em seco, encarando os olhos nebulosos de sua mestra. Foi com um fio de voz que disse:

- Ninguém jamáis o fez!

- Nenhum outro jamáis fará! - completou a maga, com um tom de mistério em sua voz.

- Majestade...

Naquele momento, a sobriedade do recinto foi tomado, de súbito, por um grito estridente de Bridgit, que abrira as portas com sofreguidão.

- O que houve, criatura? - Hilda levantou-se transtornada.

- É a princesa...a princesa Freya, ela...

- Fala de uma vez, Bridgit! - ordenou Hilda na sua aflição - O que houve com a minha irmã?

- Ela não está no castelo!

- O quê?

**o.O.o**

Freya y Ayleen, ensandecidas, agarraram as barras dos vestidos para não tropeçarem e dispararam pelas ruas cobertas de neve, o terror estampado nas faces. Imaginavam mil coisas se, por acaso, eram pegas por um saxão. Não! Qualquer coisa seria melhor que ser sujeita a barbárie daqueles animais violentos e sem nenhum pudor para lhes refrear o instinto. Desesperadas, entravam e saiam de ruas e ruelas, mas não conseguiam encontrar a estrada que conduzia a Valhala. Novos gritos, explosoes, tiros por todos os lados.

- O que fazemos, alteza? - perguntou Ayleen, aflita.

- Vamos por aqui! - ordenou Freya - É a rua principal. Busquemos as pessoas, os becos desertos são armadilhas fáceis!

Entraram por uma rua larga e comprida e, ao que tudo indicava, deserta. A névoa tornara-se espessa, quase papável e era difícil enxergar a mais de um metro de distância. As duas companheiras foram obrigadas a diminuir o passo, agarrando-se uma a outra pelo medo. Repentinamente todo alvoroço pareceu calmar e de repente, na distancia, puderam divisar o vulto de um homem.

- Alteza...- Ayleen apertou o braço da amiga - É um deles...- cochichando - Voltemos pelo mesmo caminho, vamos dá meia volta...

Mas Freya não lhe dava atenção. Apertara os olhos na direção do desconhecido que, a medida que se aproximava, caminhando lentamente, tornava mais nítido seu contorno.

- Não é um saxão, Ayleen...- disse Freya.

- Não importa! Vamos embora daqui imediatamente!

- Espera...

O vulto se desenhou num sobretudo escuro e de repente parou, a alguns metros, a neblina impedindo o reconhecimento total. Foi ele que, com voz firme, quebrou o silêncio:

- Vocês se encontram bem?

Mas mal acabara de pronunciar a frase, uma flecha vinda não se sabe de onde, mas certeira e mortal, atingiu-o no peito, varando-lhe o tórax esquerdo. Ele tremeu, encurvou-se para frente e diante dos olhares espantados das duas jovens, tombou de joelhos e logo caiu ao chão.

- Aproveitemos a chance, alteza! - Ayleen puxava a princesa com todas as suas forças - Vamos, senhorita, é suicídio ficar aqui! A cidade está sendo atacada, busquemos a proteção do palácio!

- Um homem foi ferido diante dos meus olhos, Ayleen, um homem que queria nos ajudar, não posso abandoná-lo à morte! Sou a princesa deste país, é meu dever proteger a esta gente!

E soltando-se da companheira, correu em direção do corpo extendido no chão.

- Tomara que não seja tarde demais! - murmurou Freya, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! - esbravejou Ayleen depois que soltou um palavrão em islandês, batendo o pé e aproximando-se da cena.

Freya conferiu se ele ainda tinha pulso e abrindo um sorriso, examinou a gravidade do ferimento.

- Isso está feio! - comentou consigo, passando os dedos pela ferida - Se tiramos a flecha, vai sangrar até morrer. Mas não podemos deixá-la aí! Vai infeccionar e morrerá de tétano!

- Ótimo! Se ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito, esqueçamos este desgraçado e fujamos antes que nos acertem! - a criada aflita, em pé, olhando em todas as direçoes.

- Ele não vai morrer, criatura! A flecha está muito profunda, sim, mas não atingiu o coração! - olhando o desconhecido - Dois centímetros mais abaixo e você não estaria aqui para contar a história! Você teve muita sorte!

Enquanto falava com o desacordado, retirou o capuz do sobretudo que cobria sua cabeça e que, pelo modo como ele havia caído, havia tapado um pouco seu rosto. Freya sentiu-se gelar, as mãos tornaram-se trêmulas e apesar do frio atroz, sentiu um calor queimando-lhe as faces empalidecidas pela surpresa e aflição. Era ele, o jovem com quem havia dançado.

- Por Odin, o que significa isso? - afastando alguns fios loiros do rosto do inconsciente rapaz - Terá vindo para procurar-me? Pois parecia saber que era eu quem estava aqui...

- Alteza...- chamou Ayleen - Se quer ajudar este pobre coitado, sugiro que tiremos ele daqui, mas por todos os deuses, voltemos ao castelo! A essa hora, todos já sabem que você não está aonde devia está, na sua cama!

- Volte você, Ayleen, tranquilize minha irmã, eu ficarei aqui com ele!

- Ficou louca? Perdeu o resto do juízo que eu ainda achava que tinha? Não posso abandoná-la aqui!

- Não me abandonará. Minha irmã já deve saber que não estou no palácio, você precisa inventar uma desculpa de por que lá não estou. Mas antes, ajude-me a removê-lo, é muito pesado para que faça sozinha!

- Removê-lo para onde?

- Vamos bater em alguma casa, com certeza não nos negarão ajuda. Vá, agarre pelos pés, eu pego pelas mãos e asism poderemos levá-lo!

Ayleen assim fez e as duas , com muita dificuldade, transportaram o jovem até um grupo de pequenas casas, de onde a fumaça da lareira subia. Chegando diante de uma porta, Freya bateu, o coração aos pulos. Uma velhinha a veio receber com os olhos muito assustados.

- Senhora, perdão por incomodá-la, mas é que temos um ferido que precisa de ajuda e se o ferimento não é tratado imediatamente, poderá morrer!

A senhora estreitou a visão na direção da garota e de repente, voltando a abrí-los com maior espanto, escancarou a porta da humilde residência e caiu de joelhos.

- Vossa alteza! - exclamou curvando a cabeça - Princesa Freya, perdôe-me por não tê-la reconhecido, eu...

- Não se preocupe, senhora...- segurando-a antes que pudesse ajoelhar-se completamente - Mas poderia deixar o reconhecimento para depois? Este jovem foi atingido por uma flecha saxã, de verdade necessita auxílio, imploro-vos que nos deixe passar!

- Será uma honra! - afastando-se e dando passagem - Entrem, ponham-no no quarto... - mostrando o caminho.

- Traga-me água quente e panos limpos. Também necessitarei que me prepare um unguento de ervas...- dizia, enquanto o colocava sobre a cama.

- Alteza...- Ayleen exercitava o braço depois do árduo trabalho - O que devo fazer?

- Volte ao palácio. Diga a Hilda que...- pensando numa desculpa - Bem, não diga nada, quando eu chegar, converso com a minha irmã!

A velha trouxe o que a princesa havia pedido. Freya agradeceu e colocou tudo numa mesinha ao lado da cama. Passou a despir, com cuidado, o jovem de cabelos loiros. O fogo ardia na lareira, aquecendo um pouco o ambiente.

- Vai querer que eu saia sozinha numa noite de lua cheia? - Ayleen indiganada - O homem lobo deve está por aí!

A velha persignou-se.

- É verdade, alteza. É a primeira noite de lua cheia e ela está visível no céu! - completou a anciã - Ninguém está seguro essa noite!

- Isso de homens lobos são lendas! - falou Freya, jogando o sobretudo masculino numa cadeira e o casaco de baixo também - Ayleen, pare de se martirizar com agouros e volte ao palácio para tranquilizar minha irmã! É uma ordem! - séria, encarando-a.

A jovem criada a reverenciou de cabeça, a brincadeira terminara. Colocou-se no seu lugar e saiu silenciosa, batendo a porta. Freya principiou a desabotoar a camisa de baixo.

**o.O.o**

Ayleen olhou para todas as direçoes antes de decidir-se a ir. Apertou mais os braços em volta do corpo e principiou uma marcha ligeira. Criada na vila, sabia bem os caminhou pelos quais podia tomar sem medo. Eram quase invisíveis de tão estreitos e com certeza não haveriam saxoes, uma vez que o barulho parecia ter finalizado. O ar quente saia de sua boca e nariz numa baforada de fumaça que se condensava no ar gelado.

Entrou um beco iluminado pela lua e escutou ao longe, parecendo muito distante dali, o uivo doloroso ressoar pelo céu. Afligiu-se e balançando a cabeça para afastar um pensamento, seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Mas ao dobrar em uma esquina, algo de muito grande e muito forte, como se houvesse esbarrado numa parede, a atirou ao chão, fazendo-a assuatar-se.

- Olha só o que temos aqui, Johann! - disse uma voz rouquenha e grave - Carne fresca! - e fez um movimento com a lingua.

Ayleen levantou-se com rapidez e tentou correr na direção contrária, mas atrás dela, impedindo-a de fugir, outro saxão a agarrou, fazendo-a soltar um grito pelo susto.

- Deixem-me! - pediu com aflição.

- Tranquila, menina, a gente só quer brincar um pouqinho com você! - disse o segundo homem, sorrindo ferozmente.

- Levemos a vadia para a praia, os outros homens também necessitam de diversão! - falou o primeiro.

O outro jogou Ayleen nos braços do companheiro de forma agressiva, quase a fazendo cair.

- Você pode ser o primeiro, salvou minha vida hoje!

O outro a devolveu com a mesma violência.

- Não faça cerimônia, companheiro! Aquela na Lapônia foi minha, com esta você pode se lambuzar, eu uso depois!

- Se é assim...- agarrou Ayleen pelos cabelos - Vou ter uma cadela islandesa limpando meu piso e a noite...

A garota, sem pensar, esbofeteou-o na cara, com força, atirando-lhe no rosto uma gusparada feroz.

- Eu tenho nojo de vocês, porcos saxoes! - berrou ela.

O homem virou seus olhos na direção dos dois orbes azuis da jovem. E antes que ela pudesse pestanejar, desferiu-lhe um tapa violento no rosto.

- Vou mostrar quem é porco saxão, sua vagabunda nórdica!

Um uivo forte foi sentido pelos três, fazendo Ayleen sobressaltar-se e olhar em todas as direçoes. O homem que a matinha presa sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Olha só, Karl, a vadia tem medo de lobos! Brinquemos com ela e deixemos seu corpo ensanguentado no bosque para que os animais terminem o serviço!

Mas repentinamente, sem que ele pudesse entender, seu companheiro abriu desmesuradamente os olhos, tornando-se pálido. Abriu a boca de uma forma espantosa, tentando balbuciar alguma coisa que não saiu. Começou por afastar-se sem dar as costas aos dois. O segundo saxão, fitando o amigo, franziu o cenho de modo nervoso.

- O que te passa, paspalho? Vai ficar ai parado feito um cretino impotente ou vai segurar esta cadela para que eu faça o serviço?

O outro não respondeu. Ousou levantar o braço, como se quisesse apontar algo, até que um grito de horror saiu de sua garganta, dando as costas e correndo tão rápido como se fosse perseguido pelo próprio demônio.

- Mas o que...

Não pôde completar a frase. Algo de muito afiado e pontudo lhe varou as costas, agarrando-o pelo ombro. Ayleen abriu os olhos de modo terrorífico, em choque, sem conseguir esboçar qualquer reação. O saxão a encarou, enquanto uma bocanada de sangue lhe jorrou através dos lábios. Algo peludo, irreconhecível, grande e desesperado o havia atrapado e de repente, sem que tivessem tempo para nada, arrancou-lhe dos braços de Ayleen com tal força que a cabeça da jovem, cujos cabelos eram segurados pelo homem, fora arrancada junto.

Ainda que estivesse com os olhos abertos, a garota não era capaz de ver nem ouvir nem ter qualquer reação física normal. O saxão era arrastado de um lado a outro, jogado ao chão com violência, estraçalhado por algo que ela não sabia dizer se era de fato um cão do inferno. As mãos trêmulas encontraram a boca. E finalmente um grito forte, agudo, espantoso, saiu de seus lábios. A criatura, com seus olhos amarelos fosforescentes, olhou-a por um instante. Ayleen o encarou, rendida, vencida, entregue, sentiu as forças escapando-lhe, a coragem arrefecendo...Iria morrer!

- Por Odin...é o...

Mas a criatura, que grunhia, rosnava, como um cachorro enraivecido, a encarava de forma estranha e antes que ela pudesse decidir-se a fugir, agarrou sua presa na grande bocarra de dentes afiados e dando as costas a garota, correu dali e desaperceu no meio das sombras. Ayleen deu dois passos atrás e sentindo a cabeça pesada, deixou-se tombar, desmaiada, sobre a neve espessa.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**

**Olá!**

**Eu semore quis fazer uma saga com a turma de Asgard e esta idéia já vinha dando frutos na minha cabeça. Na história, aparecerá todos os personagens da saga e o fato de ter ambientado na Islândia me cocorreu pela razão de ser um país nórdico e de, particamente todo ano, está debaixo do gelo. Haverá também personagens originais.**

**Espero que todos gostem, espero comentários também e brevemente atualizarei a história. Já a tenho terminada porque é uma história antiga que eu nunca tinha postado. **

**Beijos a todos e espero suas opinioes!  
><strong>


End file.
